User talk:Metroid101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Mothra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 23:53, January 11, 2010 I'm back Sorry. I've been busy due to school,my job,and the 'incident'-DarkFawful 23:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-DarkFawful 23:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Im gonna add some new kaiju to my reinventions. When im done check it out.-DarkFawful 00:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) are you an administrator? are you an administrator?I was just wondering cuz you seem to be one and I thought I heard you say you would applyNeo godzilla 23:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) OK!just checking(p.s. I have a wish to take over the world!!!!)Neo godzilla 23:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm Apply and find out Troycool, The Head Administrator 17:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) YAY Hi Metroid. Your mind will be blown by how much im adding to my reinventions.-DarkFawful 20:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. You will probably be scared sh*tless by one of the monsters coming up.-DarkFawful 20:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think you would make a great admin my friend and it is cool.-DarkFawful 20:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm Just make sure you know what you are doing when you apply Troycool, The Head Administrator 02:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'M SO SORRY!!! Listen, I am very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry I been gone for a long time. It's just my account got blocked for God knows how long. Cloverfield monster 19:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster I did something I shouldn't have on the Degrassi Wiki but I don't know what it is. Cloverfield monster 19:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster I didn't even know what I was doing was vandalism. Cloverfield monster 19:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Tell them I promise I won't do fanfiction. Cloverfield monster 19:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster No. I don't think so. Cloverfield monster 19:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster I'm not sure if this is correct, but I think I got blocked from ALL of them. When I went to go to a different Wiki, It said I got blocked from it too and so on and so on. Maybe the block rule goes for ALL wikias. I don't know, because it never happened to me before until that moment. Cloverfield monster 20:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Congratulations You have been accepted into the Administrator community. You now have a set of skills you can access that no ordinary user can. You can now *Ban a user *Access special pages *Mess with the site formatting Troycool, The Head Administrator 05:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up on the reformating thing. That should be ''really ''interesting... (gulp!)... I need your help I created this template called Kaiju Movies and I think it needs to be semi-protected like the other templates. I went ahead and put it on articles. Could you semi-protect it? Godzilla3000 17:02, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Image Testing help how do you get those green bars that says this belongs to some person on your pages?Deadliest9600 04:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Deadliest9600 Oh Okay Okay Thanks! Zilla109 Hello Thanks for the warm welcome. I've been a fan of Godzilla since I was only three years old.Hockey Machete 13:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Im still on.-DarkFawful 01:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) 3 new monsters! :D Im adding 3 monsters to my reinventions today-DarkFawful 20:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Reason for Inactivity Well it is football season for my high school and they need me at wide receiver. So I have been at football practice and games and when I do have free time on weekends, I am out at parties with my friends. It is my fault. Troycool, The Head Administrator 01:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The Skin I like it. It is up to you. You can change it if you want. When I don't like it, I will tell you or change it myself It's Zilla109 again... Whats Fanzilla? Smoke Monster Reinvention I will make a reinvention of it but it will be a nue instead and it's name will be M.I.B.-DarkFawful 20:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The M.I.B thing stands for Mutanted Internal Battler . The Internal means that it shrinks and attacks it's opponents insides.-DarkFawful 20:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) In anime form it would be beyond gruesome because it would show M.I.B inside.-DarkFawful 20:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Imagine if Toho used my ideas in movies.-DarkFawful 20:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be most epic to see Godzilla vs Skullslasher,and the other fights.-DarkFawful 20:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ????? What are you talking about???Neo godzilla 01:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC)